


Our Time Now

by c4m1s4d (GYPAFY)



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, Plain White T's
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Ryden, Rydon, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GYPAFY/pseuds/c4m1s4d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey guys I wrote a fic based off of Our Time Now by The Plain White T's case I've been obsessed with or for the last 4 hours. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Time Now

_There will be no rules tonight_

_If there were we'd break 'em_

_Nothing's gonna stop us now_

_Let's get down to it_

_Nervous hands and anxious smiles_

_I can feel you breathing_

_This is right where we belong_

_Turn up the music_

_This is the dance for all the lovers_

_Takin' a chance for one another_

_Finally it's our time now_

_These are the times that we'll remember_

_Breaking the city's heart together_

_Finally it's our time now_

_It's our time now_

_This is more than just romance_

_It's an endless summer_

_I can feel the butterflies, leading me through it_

_Take my heart, I'll take your hand_

_As we're falling under_

_This is an addiction girl_

_Let's give in to it_

**Our Time Now**

Brendon smiled, part nervous, part gleeful as he rang the bell on the quaint looking house. He stood in the cold air, a particular happiness in him as he waited.

The door opened, and Ryan's bored face immediately rearranged itself into a smile. They stood there for a moment, before Brendon walked in. Ryan watched his movements and swept him into a kiss after the door was closed.

Brendon wrapped his arms around the other boy as they kissed. But a nervousness still coursed through him. He had straight out lied to his parents for the first time tonight. Other times it had been half-lies, not telling his parents the whole truth. But now? What if they found out?

Brendon dropped his arms, and soon the boys parted.

Ryan stared into Brendon's downcast eyes, figuring out the trouble before there was time to vocalize it. Ryan gave a quiet chuckle, causing Brendon to look up.

"Brendon," he said, the corners of his lips turning up into a smile.

"Nothing's gonna stop us now."

Brendon's worries melted, and a large smile dawned his face.

"You said you were taking me out. Let's go!" His enthusiasm made Ryan reach for his hand, and Brendon took it as they walked out into the winter air.

They stepped out, hand in hand, Brendon laying his head on Ryan's shoulder as they reveled in the comfortable silence. Ryan watched the breath, trickling from Brendon's mouth and forming small white puffs infront of them. Ryan drew in a breath, breathing out and creating a larger white puff. Brendon giggled at the sight, taking in his own breath and repeating the action.

As they walked through the streets, Brendon couldn't help but think, 'This is where we belong." Here, alone in the empty streets of Las Vegas, with loud music coming from huge houses, and bright lights shining at all hours. Where they could be alone together, finally allowed to be who they were.

As they turned a corner. Ryan quickly spun out of their embrace.

"Give me one minute," He said, a glint in his eyes as he dashed into the nearest store. Brendon shivered in the cold, hugging his jacket close to him.

Quickly, Ryan ran out of the shop. In his hand was a bundle of roses. Both boys knew it was slightly risky, walking the streets as a gay couple. But Ryan had bought him flowers, not caring about the consequences.

Brendon accepted the roses, his eyes shimmering in the bright lights as he blushed and muttered a quiet, "Thank you."

Ryan truly wished he had a camera to capture this moment. The deep chocolate of his eyes, the happiness shown in his features, the way the moonlight reflected off his skin...

But Ryan knew, he would remember this moment forever.

"Fags," said a gruff looking man, interrupting their moment. Ryan's face immediately turned to a scowl, but Brendon's expression remained a look of pure bliss. One man didn't matter. Their families didn't matter. Hell, they would break the whole city's heart to be together. Ryan thought this, and on they walked.

_I love him._

The phase slipped through Ryan's head without warning. Nevertheless, it wasn't a lie. He wanted to spend every second of every day with Brendon, watching as the younger boy spread his happiness and light throughout the world.

Even now, Brendon radiated these qualities. His touch was like bathing in the warm summer sun, his smile gayer than a butterfly in spring.

_My heart is all his._

Suddenly, Brendon stopped walking, grasping Ryan's hands infront of large stone steps.

"Where are we going?" Asked Brendon.

"Your favorite Italian place," Ryan responded, curious at the question.

Brendon took a minute to ponder something, a thoughtful expression crossing his face before muttering, "Fuck it," and causing them to fall onto the steps together.

Brendon crashed their lips together, taking control and pinning Ryan to the cold stone beneath them. He started rolling his hips on the older boy, and Ryan started to get uncomfortable.

"Bren-Br-Brendon," Ryan got out, barely coherent due to his occupied mouth. Brendon pulled back, the smirk on his face turning to a questioning look.

"We're kind of in public?"

Brendon's smirk returned. "Fuck the public. The tightness in your jeans isn't lying, you want me. Here I am, just give in."

Ryan admired Brendon for a moment, before resuming the passionate mess of kisses and lust. Their limbs tangled together as they maneuvered on the stone. Eyes passed, judging no doubt.

It didn't matter. It was their time now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Want more ryden? I'm camisadist on tumblr.
> 
> COMMENTS FEED ME! Thanks for reading!


End file.
